fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lourdes Delgado
Lourdes Delgado is an assistant to Anne Glass in medical matters for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Pre Retreat From Boston Lourdes was pre-med at Wellesley College when the attack began, abruptly ending her education. She soon found her way into the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and began to use what medical training she had to help the wounded and sick. Unlike others, she keeps her faith in God because she is hopeful. The Retreat From Boston The night before the retreat from Boston, Lourdes was helping Anne Glass, another civilian as well as the doctor, hand out food to the returning fighters. She worries about one of the Scouts from the 2nd, Hal Mason, and goes to find him. She finds him talking to Karen Nadler, another Scout from the 2nd, but approaches him nevertheless, asking him if he wants some food and that she was worried about him. He accepts the food, and tells her that there is no reason to worry. In return, she says that she's glad that he is okay, and walks away smiling. Exodus The following morning is filled with energy as the 2nd Mass begins to move out, shepherding the civilians away from Boston. Lourdes is assisting her mentor, Anne Glass, in preparing the last of the wounded and crippled to be moved, when Tom Mason finds them. Lourdes informs him that they sent out the last of the stretcher cases and are finishing up now, and then walks off to finish helping. She is later seen helping Anne search for food in a grocery store. While Tom and Hal were away raid a food distribution center in Watertown, she helped Anne watch over Matt. When Tom's group returned the next day she started running towards Hal, but slowed down when she noticed him tending to Karen. Later she helped Matt celebrate his birthday by giving him a candle to blow out, she then watches with the others as Matt enjoys his new Ripstick While in Acton, MA she was helping some of the other civilians. She later asks Hal if he needs help carrying a few gallons of water, Hal refuses, but Karen says Lourdes can carry hers. Hal sees through this and says Karen is only joking. Lourdes says she noticed how Hal looked tired last night, Hal questions why she was out at the outpost sentries, she responds that she was praying, she says it didn't bother her that the church was Episcopalian instead of Catholic, saying they were close enough. Karen teases her wondering whether the Skitters have a God. Lourdes responds that despite many losing their faith, hers is stronger. Karen teases her further telling her next time to ask for a stealth B-2 Bomber loaded with nukes. Lourdes says she doesn't think that's how it works, saying she asks God to show her what she can do. Leaving for Charleston In the months since Tom left, she has developed a relationship with Jamil Dexter. During the alien attack in episode 17 "Molon Labe". Lourdes, Matt and Anne were in the basement collecting some supplies for the trip to Charleston. The roof is caved however after Tom destroyed a Mech on the floor above. After coming to they find Jamil who was ordered to find them had been mortally wounded. Jamil confesses his love to Lourdes and she admits her love for Jamil but when Matt went to open the door that Jamil was bracing shut he screams not to. Anne returns with a stretcher, suddenly small alien creatures come crawling out of Jamil's mouth. Matt, Anne and Lourdes retreat to the blood lab, where Lourdes experiences an emotional breakdown and has all but given up on living. Matt volunteers to go through a duct to get help where he will be found eventually by Tom and Pope. Anne and Lourdes are eventually saved by Tom and Pope just as Anne burns through the crawlies with a homemade flamethrower. After Jamil's death Lourdes is extremely shaken snapping at Anne on the journey to Charleston, she appears to have lost her religious faith. After arriving in Charleston Lourdes seems to recover from Jamil's death and apologizes to Anne for yelling at her. When Red Eye arrives with Ben she stands with the rest of the 2nd Mass to keep the other soldiers from firing on the Skitters. Charleston Coming Soon Appearances Season 1 *Live and Learn *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *What Hides Beneath *Mutiny *Eight Hours Season 2 *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods *Love and Other Acts of Courage *Molon Labe *Death March *The Price of Greatness *A More Perfect Union Season 3 *On Thin Ice *Collateral Damage *Badlands *At All Costs *Search and Recover *The Pickett Line *Strange Brew *Journey to Xilbalba *Brazil Gallery Loudres1232.png Fallingskies3.jpg Seychelle Gabriel-Falling Skies-Lourdes.JPG Actress-seychelle-gabriel.jpg 1.jpg|Seychelle Gabriel 7.jpg|Falling Skies Premiere nt.falling.skies.209.02.jpg Alexis Glass-Mason Lourdes Delgado.png|Lourdes is being cured from the Eye Worms. Alexis Glass-Mason 2.png|Lourdes being captive in a cage. Trivia *Despite all that she, and humanity as a whole have been through, her Catholic faith remains strong. *After Jamil's death, Lourdes appeared more apathetic and hostile than she ever did previously. Her new view on the world can be seen. However this is only for a short period of time. *She was about to begin second year Pre-Med when the Invasion happened. *She has a crush on Hal. *She was involved with Jamil Dexter untill his death. *Judging from her religion of Catholicism, she was most likely named after the Our Lady of Lourdes. It was the title of the Blessed Virgin Mary invoked by Roman Catholics in honor of a series of apparitions which are said to have taken place before various individuals on separate occasions around Lourdes, France. *She was revealed to be the mole when Tom suspected her. **However, later after the Boston attack and when the resistance is on the move, she is cured from the Eye Worms by Alexis using some kind of force. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Doctors Category:Civilians Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Teenager